


Encore

by jadetea



Series: Better Together [3]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: "So, you up for round two?" Andi grins.Wavy goes limp, "Oh mygod, are you serious?""No, I'm Andi.""Why are you like this?"set during Better Together CH5
Relationships: Andi Kim/Dahlia London
Series: Better Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i write smut whenever i have writer's block l o l

_"Okay," Andi strips and climbs on the bed. She flips Wavy onto her back and straddles her hips. Andi runs her hands up Wavy's sides and arms, then pins her wrists above her head, "Be a good girl, and I'll take care of you. Can you do that, Wavy?_

_"Yes," Wavy nods, already breathing hard._

* * *

Andi's breath is hot against Wavy's ear, "Anything I should avoid?" 

"I'm not made of glass," Wavy scowls, "You know that." 

"I do. But I want you to tell me anyways," Andi's teeth catch Wavy's ear again. 

"Be a good girl. Tell me," Andi's hands slide down, releasing Wavy's wrists. She scrapes her nails against soft skin—not hard enough to hurt, but only barely so, "Don't hide anything new. I'll know."

"Just _fuck_ me already!" Wavy struggles underneath Andi, "Or move so I can do it myself." 

Andi clicks her tongue with disapproval, "No. You're not usually this impatient. What are you trying to hide?" 

"Ugh!" Wavy growls, "This is _not_ what I asked for."

"I can't give you mind-blowing sex if I don't know your limits, Wavy," Andi retorts, "You were freaking out _really_ badly earlier. I don't want it to happen again." 

Wavy's glare intensifies, but she stays silent. 

"I'm not asking for details," Andi trails kisses down Wavy's throat, internally smirking when she gets a quiet mewl in return, "Ooh, that's a nice sound. Be a good girl and you'll get more."

Andi feels Wavy's resistance crumble when she changes her soft kisses to lovebites. She marks a line of purple from Wavy's jaw to her collarbone, savoring Wavy's stifled gasps and groans. 

"I…oh," Wavy's voice comes out breathless, "Jesus fucking chri–! Fuck!" 

"Not yet," Andi murmurs. 

"Fine!" Wavy's breath catches, "I…don't pin me like that again."

"Good girl. Okay, I can do that," Andi runs her tongue over her work, "Anything else?" 

Wavy shivers at the praise, "Um. Uh…" 

Andi sits up to give Wavy time and space to think—if her hips happen to sink down as she shifts her weight, it's a complete coincidence. 

"Safe word?" Andi prompts. 

Wavy frowns, but doesn't complain, "Tank. If I say that…I need space."

"Like, 'I should leave the room' space?" 

Wavy shakes her head, "You don't have to do that. I just need to be able to move freely."

A dark expression crosses Andi's face. Even without all the details, the few things she's learned about Wavy's time with Optimus paint an ugly picture. Wavy might be back, but Andi is nowhere near done with Optimus. Someone is going to pay for Wavy's suffering—Andi will make sure of it. 

This isn't the time for vengeance, though. Andi pushes her murderous thoughts away before Wavy can see them. Her friend doesn't need that right now. 

"Good girl," Andi replies softly. She rewards Wavy with another scratch down her belly, "You're very close to earning a reward. Is there anything else I should know?" 

Wavy's face flushes adorably, "You can…it's okay if you get a little rough. Don't go crazy, but don't treat me like glass either." 

"Do you _want_ it rough?" Andi raises an eyebrow.

"Not like, a lot. The normal level? Just…nevermind," Wavy puts her hands on Andi's hips and squeezes, "Can we get on with it now?" 

Wavy tries to sound annoyed, but Andi knows she's doing it to cover how vulnerable she feels. 

"Someone's eager," Andi smirks. She runs her hands up and down Wavy's front, gently caressing her chest, "You've been very good though."

Andi kisses her deeply. It's both familiar and not—almost like muscle memory, but there's a desperation in Wavy that wasn't there before.

"Are you ready for your reward?" Andi teases in between kisses. 

Wavy only has enough time to gasp a soft " _please_ " before Andi shifts, sitting up and pulling Wavy into her lap. Their lips don't stay separated for long. Wavy wraps herself around Andi as their embrace deepens. 

"Andi…" Wavy grinds her core against Andi's stomach, "More. I need more."

"Oh, I know," Andi strokes Wavy's sides, "It doesn't take much to get you going, huh? I haven't even touched you yet, but you're soaking wet." 

"So _do_ something about it," Wavy grunts with annoyance, "Stop being a fucking tease." 

"Hmm. It's so much fun though," Andi hums and taps her chin as though she's thinking it over, "But you get a free pass, just this once."

Andi surges forward and kisses her again. She takes control, making Wavy whimper when their tongues brush. At the same time, Andi scratches down her front, then cups Wavy's center—already hot and ready for her. 

"I'm going to make you work for it though," Andi brushes her fingers through slick folds, coating them in Wavy's arousal. Her entire palm (and some of her wrist) end up just as slick when Wavy twitches above her, "A little early there. Hold on."

Wavy drops her head onto Andi's shoulder, " _Andi_ …please." 

"I'll get you there," Andi slides two fingers inside, "You know I will."

"Mm…Mhm!" Wavy nods, her face still pressed against Andi's skin, "Can I…I need–"

Andi fingers still remember how to make Wavy sing, and she curls them to stroke the perfect spot, "I've got you, babe. You want more?" 

"Nngh…Mhm!" Wavy nods again. Her lips press kisses against Andi's skin—a rare moment of soft affection. 

"Can you take another finger?" Andi murmurs. She obliges when teal hair brushes against her once more, then adjusts their positions until Wavy straddles her thigh, "You're so tight. I bet you're feeling nice and full now, hm?" 

"An–ah!" Wavy yelps when Andi bounces her leg. 

Andi smirks and uses her thumb to stroke Wavy's bud, "You like that?" 

She bounces her leg a few more times, smirking when Wavy practically collapses against her. 

"I've got you," Andi murmurs again, "Don't hold back. Keep going until I say you can come." 

Wavy lets out an indulgent groan as she slowly rises, then drops back down on Andi's fingers. Her rhythm is slow, at first. She tries to pick up the pace, but ends up slowing down every time Andi strokes inside her. 

Wavy isn't doing all the work, though. Andi takes advantage of their positions to latch onto Wavy's chest. Her lips and tongue brush over sensitive skin, pausing only for the occasional nibble. 

"I forgot how fun these are," Andi catches a nipple between her teeth. She laughs when Wavy whines, then repeats it on the other breast, "Mm. Tasty, too." 

"Ngh! Right the–just like that!" Wavy grinds down in a circle, leaving trails of arousal all over Andi's hand and thigh, "Oh fuck fuck fu–uck!" 

"Like _this_?" Andi moves her fingers and wraps her mouth around Wavy's nipple at the same time, "Hm?" 

"Ha! Ye–yes, oh god!" Wavy's voice pitches up, "I need–please…! Please let me–!" 

Andi sucks harder, then lets go with a loud pop, "Feel good?" 

" _Yes_!" Wavy hisses, "So…so g–hm!" 

Andi sucks Wavy's other nipple, flicking her tongue around and over the hard nub. She lets go, then latches on again when Wavy's hands thread through her hair, holding her in place. 

"Don't stop!" Wavy's hips rock faster, "I'm close!" 

Andi works her mouth across Wavy's chest, making sure both sides get plenty of attention. She pauses when Wavy's nails dig into her back. 

"You've been very good, Wavy," Andi plants kisses all over Wavy's chest, "Do you know what good girls get?" 

A noise sounds in the back of Wavy's throat, but she's otherwise preoccupied with riding Andi's fingers as hard as she can. 

"Good girls get to come," Andi says in a low voice, "Do you want to come?" 

"Yes! _Please_!" 

Andi smirks, "Good girl, so polite."

Wavy's fingers squeeze harder. Hard enough to hurt, even with short nails. 

"Okay, okay," Andi laughs, "You can come, but don't stop. Keep fucking yourself on my fingers, as long as you can."

Andi's mouth returns to playing with Wavy's breasts, her free hand wandering down to grope Wavy's ass. 

"Andi, I'm–!" Wavy's rocks her hips back and forth, trying to add more friction as the fingers inside her work their magic, "Fuck! Fu–uck!"

Wavy's legs shake, and her whole body shudders with pleasure—almost _too_ much pleasure—as she continues grinding down. The fingers inside her don't slow, and neither does the warm, wet tongue playing with her nipple. 

Wavy lets out a garbled noise—an incoherent, wild sound that only comes out when she's lost all control. It grows louder when Andi gives her another love bite, than cuts off with a choked gasp when Andi curls her fingers one last time. 

"Andi, I can't–enough," Wavy flops forward, a sweaty mess draped over Andi's shoulders, "No more." 

"You good if I pull out?" 

Wavy's grunts affirmatively, though her breath catches when Andi removes her hand. Andi glances at her wet fingers, then shrugs and wipes them on Wavy's side. 

"Hey!" 

"What? Were you expecting a show?" Andi laughs and mimes licking her fingers, " _Oh Wavy, you taste so good_!" 

Wavy huffs, but doesn't pull away, so Andi's pretty sure she's just being prickly again. Wavy isn't really into pillow talk, though she's more of a cuddler than Andi expected. She lets Wavy have her usual minute of quiet affection before breaking the silence. 

"So, you up for round two?" Andi grins. 

Wavy goes limp, "Oh my _god_ , are you serious?" 

"No, I'm Andi." 

" _Why are you like this_?" Wavy drops backwards onto the mattress, "Don't you at least want me to return the favor?" 

"If you really want to," Andi shrugs, "I'd rather focus on you, though." 

"Gee, don't sound too eager," Wavy drawls, "I'm mildly offended that you're not horny after that."

"Oh, I am. I'm just more motivated to see how many times I can make you come," Andi smirks. 

Wavy covers her face with her hands and groans, "Not this again!" 

"You make it sound like I'm murdering you or something," Andi rolls her eyes, "Do you want to come again or not?" 

"…give me a few minutes."

* * *

"It's not gonna suck itself, Wavy."

Wavy glares, though it isn't very intimidating considering her position. 

"Cute," Andi smirks down at her friend, then taps the remote in her hand, "Ooh, much cuter!" 

Wavy tries to hold onto her glare, but it crumbles as a soft moan forms in her throat. Two vibrators buzz quietly inside her—Andi pulled out all the stops for tonight. Wavy is already _intimately_ familiar with one of them, but she disappeared before Andi could introduce her to the other one. 

Who knew companies were throwing so much research into sex toys? Apparently there's a huge market for hands-free toys and "couple's" toys, and Andi's latest addition combines both! Wavy was dubious at first, but the clip-shaped toy won her over pretty quickly. 

(Andi idly wonders if that means Wavy would appreciate one as a birthday present.)

Wavy whines when Andi turns the vibrators back down. It's too intense to be teasing, but not enough to bring relief. She squeezes her thighs together, chasing friction that isn't there. 

"I saw that. You know what to do if you want more," Andi strokes the shaft of her dildo. 

Wavy looks like she wants to be angry, but another jolt has her eagerly taking the toy in her mouth. 

"Good girl," Andi coos. Wavy groans quietly—both from the praise and Andi turning her vibrators up another notch, "Keep those hands where I can see them." 

Wavy squeezes her thighs again. It's her only hope for relief, since she's not allowed to touch herself, and there's nothing for her to rub against. She throws herself into the task at hand—in hand?—bobbing her head up and down. Andi can tell she's finally dropped her guard when she starts putting on a show. 

Wavy runs her tongue all over the toy, pausing to lick and kiss the head. Andi's breath catches when Wavy takes the toy in her mouth again. She lets out a long, low groan as more of the length slides into her. Once she hits her limit, she looks up at Andi with dark, hungry eyes. 

"G–good girl," Andi flushes. She originally suggested this as a joke, but seeing Wavy like this is hotter than she expected. 

Wavy lets out another pleasured moan as she pulls her head back—releasing the toy with a loud pop. Her hand idly strokes the length, "You like that?" 

The rasp in Wavy's voice catches Andi off guard. Did she take it down her… _wow_. Andi feels her face—and some other places—grow hot. 

"Mhm!" Andi squeaks, then clears her throat, "Yes. That was–"

"You like watching me suck your cock?"

Damn. Wavy's kinda sexy when she's smug. 

"Uh…" Andi scrambles for a response. All her words disappear when Wavy dips down again, wrapping her lips Andi's cock, "Holy jesus!"

Wavy takes more of the length in her mouth, giving Andi a cheeky wink when she hits her limit. Her eyes twinkle with amusement when Andi sputters, and she slides back up, "Do I get my reward now, Andi?" 

Andi stares at her dumbly, though not for long. When the stupor wears off, she grins, "Oh. _Definitely_." 

Andi lifts Wavy and spins around to toss her on the bed. She laughs when she sees Wavy on all fours, ass in the air before she even says a word. 

"Y'know, you usually act like you've got a stick up your ass–" 

Wavy grumbles and blindly swats at Andi. 

"–we should swap it for a one that vibrates. You're much cuter like this," Andi continues, "Wanna wear these at the next SnapShot contest?" 

Wavy makes a high pitched noise, then stuffs her face into a pillow, "I can't believe I'm actually considering it." 

"I can," Andi clicks a few buttons, changing the steady buzz into a slow pulse. She drops the remote and settles behind Wavy's hips, "You've got an exhibitionist streak." 

"I do _not_ …!" Wavy's protest trails off when Andi enters her, "Fuck!" 

Andi gives her time to adjust—there's a lot going on, and even though the clip vibrator claims to be safe for penetration, Andi doesn't want to go overboard and hurt Wavy if it's too much. 

"Isn't it nice?" Andi slides her hands up Wavy's back, "If you're feeling shy, we could take it to a club instead."

Andi's hands come back down, lightly scratching a path from Wavy's shoulders to her hips. She gives Wavy a good squeeze, chuckling at her friend's indignant yelp. 

"That's still…pretty public."

Andi shrugs, "Yeah, but it'll be dark and no one will hear anything over the music. And if you wear something short enough…" 

She thrusts her hips forward. 

"–well. We're both pretty creative," Andi leans down, pressing her weight onto Wavy's back, "Ooh, that made you tighter—you like that idea, huh? You want me to fuck you on the dance floor? Like this?" 

Andi starts a steady rhythm. Slow, but firm, making sure her hips meet Wavy's each time. 

"Walking around with your ass stuffed isn't enough for you?" Andi taunts, "You need your pussy filled too?"

"Shut u–ah! Fuck!" Wavy swears until she can't form words properly. 

Andi smacks her ass, "Answer the question." 

"Fuck…y–you!" Wavy grunts. Andi spanks her again, then stops moving her hips, "No! Don't stop!" 

"Be a good girl and answer the question," Andi teases her with a few slow, shallow thrusts, "What do you need?" 

"Andi, _please_!" Wavy groans petulantly, "Don't…ugh!"

Andi catches Wavy trying to touch herself, "Ah bup bup! None of that!"

Andj pulls the offending arm away—just a quick yank so Wavy won't feel restrained. Of course, Wavy tries a few more times after Andi lets go, and she doesn't stop until Andi orders her to keep her hands on the headboard. 

"Good," Andi says sweetly, "You have to behave if you want your reward. Do you want a reward?" 

" _Yes_ ," Wavy hisses. 

"Rewards are for good girls," Andi starts moving her hips again, "You've been naughty. Are you going to fix that?" 

Wavy nods.

"Speak up, sweetie."

"Yes, I'll be a good girl!" Wavy barely gets the words out, "I need– _please_!"

"Hmm? You need something?" Andi maintains an agonizingly slow pace, "What do you need?" 

Wavy doesn't respond for a few moments, but a sudden thrust elicits a choked gasp that quickly turns into a soft whine when Andi slows down again. 

"I…" Wavy takes a slow breath, "I need–I need you inside…" 

Andi pinches Wavy side when she trails off. 

"Ow!" Wavy yelps, "Goddammit, _fine_! I need you to fuck me, okay?" 

"Close, but not what I asked. Try again."

"Are you fucking ki–Fine!" Wavy huffs, "I need you inside me…even when–…goddammit. Even when my ass is stuffed. Better?" 

"Yup!" Andi chirps back, "Pick a number between 0 and 4."

The nonsequitur throws Wavy off, "What?…Two?" 

"Good. So we're going to edge you twice, then," Andi shifts to get a better angle, "Tell me when you're close."

Wavy groans—first out of exasperation, then pleasure when Andi roughly slams into her. 

For once, Andi is silent—no taunts, no dirty talk. The room fills with the sound of flesh against flesh instead, mixed with the occasional grunt of exertion. The rhythm slowly accelerates. Andi keeps her thrusts hard and deep, making sure Wavy can feel every inch. 

"Close?" Andi barely has the breath to ask. 

Wavy clenches the sheets and whines into the mattress. 

"Tell. Me," Andi tugs Wavy's hair back, "Now." 

"I–I can still…" Wavy trails off. A quick smack to her rear brings her back, "I can hold on a little more." 

Andi grunts in reply, then lets go of Wavy's hair. Her hands settle on Wavy's hips again, squeezing hard enough to bruise. The exertion is starting to wear Andi down, though she doesn't let it show. 

" _Andi_ ," Wavy moans quietly, "I can't–" 

Andi stops with the length still buried inside Wavy and takes a few moments to catch her breath. She doesn't stay idle for long—her hands roam Wavy's backside, stroking and scratching. Once her breathing evens out, Andi replaces her hands with her lips, pressing soft kisses against Wavy's neck and shoulders. 

"Good girl," Andi murmurs, "One more time, okay?" 

Wavy whines a little, then sighs, "Fine."

"Trust me," Andi presses one last kiss against the nape of Wavy's neck, "It'll be worth it." 

Wavy makes a disgruntled noise, but otherwise keeps her complaints to herself.

"Oh ye of little faith," Andi drawls, "Patience." 

Andi starts to move again, at an _agonizingly_ gentle pace. She wants to build Wavy up slowly—her inner troll really enjoys riling the other woman up. 

"I'm feeling _nice_ –" 

"Then go _faster_!" 

"–hey!" Andi digs her fingers into Wavy's hips, "I can change my mind." 

Wavy huffs—it's a familiar one. Andi calls it her "fuck you for being right" huff. It's the closest thing she'll get to a concession right now. 

"As i was saying. I'm feeling _nice_ ," Andi traces a path down Wavy's back, "I'll let you touch yourself—but you still can't come yet."

Wavy's hand is already between her legs before Andi finishes speaking. Andi laughs quietly, still fucking her with slow, deep thrusts. She turns the vibrators up a notch, savoring Wavy's surprised squeak. 

"Remote controlled stuff can be expensive, y'know? Especially when you're picky about materials," Andi turns it up again, "Worth every fucking penny." 

Andi's not sure if Wavy even hears her. Not with the way she's whimpering and working her hips. Wavy's free hand clutches the sheets so tightly her knuckles go white. 

"Getting close?" 

"Mhm!" Wavy nods into the pillow, "I'm… I can't–! 

"Stop," Andi abruptly pulls out and turns all the toys off. Wavy lets out a long, low groan that turns into begging when Andi still isn't touching her a few minutes later. 

"Hush," Andi rubs soothing circles along Wavy's back, "I'll get you there. The hard part is over–you were very good." 

"Andi… _please_!" Wavy sounds close to tears. 

"Don't worry," Andi murmurs, "I'll take care of you, babe. You've earned it. Tell me how you want it. How do you want me to fuck you, Wavy?" 

Wavy shivers—Andi spots goosebumps all along her skin, "Can we…don't make fun of me, but can I turn over?" 

"If that's how you want it," Andi kisses Wavy's shoulders, "Should I go slow?" 

It's rare, but sometimes Wavy wants a more…intimate kind of sex. Not in a _romantic_ way. It's more like she needs an extra dose of affection—a reminder that she's cared for. Andi doesn't mind. 

It's kind of sweet, really—that Wavy trusts Andi enough to ask for this kind of thing. 

Wavy nods, "Kiss me." 

Andi obliges. Wavy wraps herself around Andi and starts rocking her hips. Andi grinds back down, rubbing the length of the toy through Wavy's core. 

"Ready?" Andi whispers between kisses. 

Wavy tightens her hug, "Please." 

Andi guides the toy with her hand, gently sinking into Wavy. When their hips meet, she blindly searches for the remotes and turns the vibrators back on to a slow, steady pulse. 

"Fuck…" Wavy says breathlessly, "Just… _fuck_!"

"Told you I'd take care of you," Andi nuzzles Wavy's neck. 

Andi rolls her hips in a steady rhythm, making sure to bury the full length inside. Wavy cries out, her volume increasing as Andi thrusts harder. Andi quickly muffles her with a deep, wet kiss. 

She's starting to feel the heat, too. Andi's been wound up all night, and—by her own choice—has yet to find relief. It's all too much: the friction of skin on skin, the desperation in Wavy's voice. Andi gets the barest hint of satisfaction from grinding against her end of the toy, but at this point it's more of a tease than anything else. 

"Touch yourself," Andi grunts and shifts slightly, lifting Wavy's hips. She misses the warmth of their chests pressed together, but the new sounds coming out of Wavy's mouth make up for it, "I know you want to." 

One hand slips down low as the other plays with a stiff nipple. Wavy hooks her ankles together behind Andi, and she leverages the connection to match each thrust with her own. 

"There you go," Andi coos, "Keep going. Make yourself come, babe. I know you want to." 

"Nngh–mm…yes! God, I'm so fucking close!" Wavy thrashes wildly. The motion highlights the sheen of sweat covering her flushed body, "Andi, keep–oh, god, just like that! _Fuck_ …I'm–!" 

Wavy cries out with a long, breathy moan. Andi doesn't stop—doesn't even slow—as Wavy stiffens, then falls apart into a twitchy mess. Andi slips her hand between her own legs. 

"Good girl," Andi groans. She can't quite rub herself, so she grinds her hips harder, "Shit, I'm almost there too."

Wavy pulls Andi closer with her legs and locks their hips together, "Nn…'m sensitive. Can you–?" 

"Mhm!" Andi shuts her eyes. She moves her hips side to side, trying to find as much friction as she can, "Hold on…just a little–!" 

Andi's entire body tenses, then relaxes as the sweet relief of climax washes over her. She goes limp and crashes on top of Wavy. 

"Oof," Wavy grunts.

"Sh'ddup, 'm not _that_ heavy," Andi grumbles into the mattress. She blindly searches for the remotes and turns the vibrators off. 

Wavy rests her arms in a loose hug, "You're solid muscle." 

"Flatterer," Andi shifts to rest the side of her head on Wavy's shoulder, "Fishing for another go?" 

"Sweet baby jesus, no," Wavy groans. 

"Wow, rude."

"Shut up," Wavy playfully smacks Andi's ass, "You're just as sexed out as I am." 

Andi pushes herself up to meet Wavy's gaze, "Is that a _challenge_?" 

"No!" Wavy's eyes widen in horror, which quickly fades to annoyance, "You're messing with me."

"I've _been_ 'messing' with you," Andi smirks. She blindly searches for the remotes and turns the vibrators off. 

Wavy rolls her eyes, "You're _so_ much more attractive when you don't speak." 

"Liar," Andi scoffs, "You love it when I talk dirty." 

"…shut up and get these things out of me." 

"That's what she–ow!" Andi rubs her shoulder, "Rude." 

Andi gingerly pulls out, then carefully removes the other toys. They all end up in a pile on the floor—on top of a towel, of course. She flops onto the bed next to Wavy once she finishes tidying up. 

"So–" 

Wavy surprises Andi with a tight hug. Desperately tight. Andi stays silent—Wavy uses physical affection to ground herself, sometimes. Her friend takes longer than usual. Wavy is usually somewhat touch starved, but this goes beyond that. 

"Thank you," Wavy whispers quietly. Her death grip loosens, "I needed that."

"You know me–I'm always glad to help," Andi continues less playfully, "I mean it. You're safe now. I can get you out of Optimus." 

Wavy shudders at the name, "I appreciate the thought, but you don't know what you're getting into. Don't–" 

"Let's talk about this in the morning," Andi doesn't have the energy to explain herself. She doubts Wavy wants to discuss Optimus either, "We've had a long day." 

"A long year," Wavy mutters under her breath. 

"That too," Andi chuckles and pats Wavy's ass, "Now, as a wise man once said: go the fuck to sleep." 

"I hate you so much." 

"The cats nestle close to their kittens," Andi recites, "The lambs have laid down with–ack!" 

Wavy takes her pillow back and rolls away. 

"Worth."


End file.
